


In Places We Won’t Walk

by consult_this_prick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, John is sad, M/M, Post Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_this_prick/pseuds/consult_this_prick
Summary: based off the song “in places we won’t walk” by bruno major
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In Places We Won’t Walk

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song “in places we won’t walk” by bruno major

The park was filled with people enjoying the first day of spring. It was a warm day, the sun was out as John sat on the bench, enjoying the view of the blooming trees that had a fresh coat of green paint on their leaves. 

_ Sunlight dances off the leaves.  _

It was the sound of the birds that had come home that the doctor focused on. Their songs would be one that Sherlock would whistle, waiting for them to respond and when they did, John would smile and tell him he was amazing. 

_ Birds of red color the trees.  _

As John continued his walk he passed the small garden of flowers. It was Sherlock’s favorite place. He would sit in the grass and he would tell him about the bees that landed on the flowers. 

_ Flowers filled with buzzing bees.  _

John turned to expect Sherlock to be there, but there was no one. 

_ In places we won’t walk.  _

As John made his way home, the sun set. He soaked up the night life, watching the building come alive as their morning had just begun. 

_ Neon lights shine bold and bright.  _

John made his way home, the city feeling like it was caving in on him. Like everyone had their eyes on them, judging him. Even the building. 

_ Buildings grow to dizzy heights.  _

The flat was silent. John walked to the window, looking down at the crowd of people on the streets, enjoying the beautiful night. 

_ People come alive at night.  _

They would have been out chasing a criminal. Or holding hands after enjoying a dinner together. 

_ In places we won’t walk.  _

John had taken a seat in his chair with his usual glass of scotch, taking a swig as he stared at Sherlock’s empty chair. He remembered the time Lestrade had brought his young nephew over and Sherlock had the time of his life with the boy. He had even said maybe someday him and John should start a family. 

_ Children cry and laugh and play.  _

It was always a light topic of them retiring and moving to a cottage in Sussex. John knew wherever Sherlock went, he would follow. He was in love with the man and would do anything to have grown old with him. 

_ Slowly hair will turn to gray.  _

Sometimes at night when they were lounging around, Sherlock would get his iPod and play some kind of soft music. He would pull John out of his chair and to his chest, starting a slow sway between them. At the end of the song, Sherlock would pull John close for a kiss. 

_ We will smile to end each day.  _

Now, the flat was silent. John brought his glass to his lips and took another swig. 

_ In places we won’t walk.  _

John’s gaze fell to the mantel above the fireplace. The picture of their wedding day sat, collecting layers of dust. Mrs. Hudson has not dusted since the fall, she says she didn’t want to disturb Sherlock’s resting soul. The picture still made out the two of them exchanging rings. 

_ Family look on in awe.  _

At the celebration, the flower girls had dumped what was left in their baskets on the floor when the happy had their dance. It had made a beautiful photo that was placed on the other side of the mantel. 

_ Petals decorate the floor.  _

They spent their honeymoon or as Sherlock called it, sex holiday at a private beach that Sherlock had found and rented for a week just for the two of them. John remembered the nights they spent laying on the sand, looking at the night sky. 

_ Waves gently stroke the shore.  _

A few tears left John’s eyes. He would never get to experience anything like that week again. 

_ In places we won’t walk.  _

  
  
  



End file.
